


Papageno

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Die Zauberflöte | The Magic Flute - Mozart/Schikaneder, Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Shadowscape Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With thanks to Stephanie Pui-Law for her <a href="http://www.shadowscapes.com/Tarot/">Shadowscapes Tarot</a> deck, from which this collage was made.</p></blockquote>





	Papageno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Stephanie Pui-Law for her [Shadowscapes Tarot](http://www.shadowscapes.com/Tarot/) deck, from which this collage was made.


End file.
